Users of wireless internet protocol (IP) enabled mobile devices, such as cell phones, may encounter situations in which contact with emergency services organizations may be required. For example, a mobile device user may be confronted with fires, someone who has poisoned themself, accidents, weather related emergencies, some form of criminal activity, or the like. A mobile device user (or “subscriber”) may contact an appropriate emergency services provider, such as the fire department, a poison control center, an ambulance service, or a public safety answering point (PSAP) such as a “911” center in order to report the emergency, summon help, and/or obtain useful information to deal with the emergency.
The mobile device user may contact the appropriate emergency services provider via verbal or non-verbal means (or voice or non-voice means), such as voice over IP (VoIP) or texting. Also, the mobile device user's communication may be conveyed to the emergency services provider via a number of functions or service providers other than the network, functions, and services provided by the mobile device operator. For example, non-verbal emergency communications may be provided by third-party functions such as the messaging provided by AOL Instant Messenger, Yahoo! Messenger, or Microsoft Windows Live Messenger, among others. Also, verbal emergency communications may be provided by third party providers like Skype or Vonage, among others.